


Only One Bed

by rvaleardis



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: Only one bed. Need I say more?
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	Only One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist. It's not very long but I was smiling the whole time I was writing it. Hope you guys enjoy it!

The Bridgerton siblings, except Colin who was off traveling, were going on holiday to a cabin up north. 

Penelope being basically a Bridgerton herself was invited to attend. 

She should have known Eloise was too eager for a reason. 

Anthony, Benedict, Daphne, Simon, Eloise and Penelope arrived at the cabin to find that there were only 3 rooms. Daphne and Simon would be sharing one since they were married after all.

Benedict and Eloise decided to share a room because "creative souls work better together". Yeah, right. Sneaky bastards are what they are. 

Eloise knew perfectly well the huge crush Penelope had on Anthony. She had fallen in love after having a handful of conversations with Anthony when they were younger. Her love grew from there. She was comfortable around him, she didn't hold back and simply was herself.

Which left Anthony and Penelope to share a room. They were both standing at the door of said room looking a little terrified. There was only one bed.

Anthony cleared his throat and said "You can take the bed. I'll just sleep on the couch."

"For God's sake Anthony! We are both adults. We can share a bed just fine." Penelope said in a huff. She marched into the room and started to unpack her case.   
Anthony followed suit and didn't say a word.

Later, after a wonderful first day, came the dreaded time. Penelope wanted to go to sleep and knew what awaited her. She tried to pretend she was completely calm and got ready for bed as normal.

In reality her heart was beating so hard and fast she thought she might collapse from a heart attack.

Anthony wasn't feeling that much different. Eloise knew that he had feelings for Penelope. That they had developed steadily over the years. He would make her pay for this.

Penelope decided to just get in the bed and go to sleep. She did just that and said a simple good night to Anthony who was about to get in under the covers.

Both bodies were tense as they laid there, staring at the ceiling. 

Penelope sighed. Anthony sighed. A minute or two went by.

Anthony decided that enough was enough. He wasn't going to spend the whole weekend in an awkward situation! He was a Bridgerton for God's sake!

He turned to face Penelope and said "You said so yourself. We are adults. You are so tense I'm afraid you are going to break. Now, there will be no more of this awkward business." He then proceeded to drag her into his arms and started to tickle her. 

Penelope was overcome with laughter. The awkwardness and tension evaporated. 

A tickle war ensued. One trying to outdo the other until Anthony pinned Penelope onto the mattress, holding both her wrists in one hand while the other cleared the hair out of her face.

"Truce?" He whispered. This position had his face so close to hers that the temptation to kiss her fully was too much. He gave in and kissed her. Kissed her lips, took her breath away and made her forget where she was, even who she was.

They stayed that way for a few moments. Anthony was the one to break away. He stared in her eyes and was about to say something when Penelope beat him to it.

"I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time. I never said anything because I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship. I care for you very much but I couldn't hold it in any longer." She said it all in such a rush that Anthony thought he had imagined it. Before he replied he kissed once more with a passion he didn't know he possessed. 

His hand let go of her wrists and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hands went into his hair and gripped it tightly.

He barely broke away from her, his lips a hair away from hers. "I love you. I have loved you. I want to spend the rest of our lives showing just how much I love you." 

The two of them barely made it out of bed the next day. Once they deemed themselves presentable, in which the tousled hair and puffy lips were a dead give away, they were met by the rest of the siblings.

Eloise and Daphne collected money from Benedict and Simon. They had a bet going on and the girls won. 

"You bet on us? We deserve a pay cut then." Anthony said as he wrapped his arms around Penelope. 

Eloise rolled her eyes and said "Fine but no gross PDA. I don't want to have to bleach my brain."

They laughed and enjoyed the rest of their holiday. It was unforgettable, especially for our lovely new couple.


End file.
